


When You Reject A Yandere

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Yandere Kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naegi rejects Kirigiri and tells her he already has a girlfriend. Kirigiri seems to lose her mind after that and things don't go well for poor Maizono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Reject A Yandere

It was just like any other school day: Go to school, listen to the teachers, go home, repeat. Nothing unusual going on. Heh, you hope.

Today was Valentine's Day and Naegi got a love letter and a heart-shaped box of chocolates from Sayaka.

"T-Thanks, Sayaka." Makoto exclaimed.

"No worries~ Anything for my lover~" Sayaka hummed as she spoke.

"You don't really have to do all that for me, ya know." Makoto stated.

"Eh? Then this day would be meaningless."

"Well, true that." Makoto sighed happily.

"Anyway, I gotta go for my live event. See ya Makoto~" And with that, Sayaka left the classroom.

The only people in the classroom right now are Makoto and Kirigiri. Just as Makoto was about to leave, Kirigiri called out to him.

"Naegi!"

"Hm?" Makoto looked at the lavender haired girl,"Yes Kirigiri?"

"Um.. Here." Kirigiri hands him a box of chocolates,"This is for you."

 _Oh no. What should I do? Should I tell her about Sayaka?_ Makoto thought. He then made a decision,"Um, Kirigiri, the truth is, I'm dating Sayaka. I'm sorry." He hoped that was the right choice.

"...Oh. Okay, well I knew that was what you were going to say. Very well then, no hard feelings, right? Keep the chocolate." With that, she walked past him and left the room.

 _Phew, thank god she didn't go crazy or something._ Makoto thought before leaving the classroom.

Makoto thought wrong. Because it turns out, Kirigiri was hiding her yandere attitude, _That bitch! How dare she take away my senpai! I'll make sure she never lives to see another day. Well, I knew it was going to be her from the start. So I left **something** in those box of chocolates that I gave my dear senpai. Now all he has to do is eat one piece of chocolate.._

Makoto looked at both of the boxes and chose to eat Kirigiri's first. He ate one piece and then, started feeling weak and fell asleep. Behind him, Kirigiri's smile grew wide and said,"Now all that's left is to deal with that bitch, then you're all mine, Makoto~"

* * *

 

Makoto wakes up in an empty room and wondered how he got here. He looked around and saw a tray of weapons and blood everywhere. He felt a chill run up his spine and gulped, _Where am I? What is this?_

Then suddenly, the door swung open and Makoto's eyes widen at what was behind the door, it was Sayaka. She was covered in blood and her throat was slit open. The one holding Sayaka from behind was Kirigiri, who smiled like a yandere.

"Hi, Senpai~" She hummed.

"You did this?! Why?! I thought you were fine with us?!?" Makoto started crying."Sowwy Senpai, but she got in our way and I want you all to myself.." She closed the door behind her and walked towards Makoto, **"All, to myself.."**

She began to unzip and pulled his pants down. Makoto couldn't speak anymore,"Kirigiri..please...n-no...."

And then she started...

 


End file.
